For Love or Money
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Tracy Quertermein and Julie Cooper want their kids to get togeather...Dillon and Marissa have other Plans
1. The Arival

For Love or Money  
  
A/N.This fic is totally AU. I don't own OC or General Hospital  
  
~~  
  
He couldn't believe he was actually doing this as he stepped out of his mom's car outside of the Harbor School.  
  
"Bye sweetie," said Tracy Quartermein to her son.  
  
"You know I still don't get why I had to go to Newport with you mom," said Dillon Quartermein.  
  
"Would you rather go to military school," said Tracy.  
  
"No," said Dillon.  
  
"Well go have fun," said Tracy, "I have an important meeting with someone."  
  
"Bye," said Dillon as he headed into the crowd.  
  
~~  
  
Later On.  
  
Summer Roberts was standing in the courtyard with her best friend Marissa Cooper.  
  
"Coop," Summer said looking at Dillon and Anna Stern, "who's that with Pittsburgh."  
  
"I've never seen him before," said Marissa, "he must be new."  
  
"Well," said Summer, "Maybe I'll ask him out."  
  
"But what about Seth," said Marissa, "I thought you were dating him."  
  
"Right I forgot about Cohen," said Summer.  
  
Just then Ryan Atwood came over.  
  
"Hey Summer," Ryan said, "hi Marissa."  
  
He hissed his girlfriend.  
  
"Hey so are we on for tonight," said Marissa.  
  
"What's tonight," said Ryan.  
  
"My mom is having a dinner party," said Marissa, "I need to go."  
  
"Fine," said Ryan.  
  
~~  
  
A few minutes later Seth Cohen, Anna and Dillon headed over.  
  
"Dillon," said Seth pointing to Summer, "This is my girlfriend Summer Roberts."  
  
"Hi," said Summer.  
  
"Hi," said Dillon.  
  
"And this is my 'brother' and best friend Ryan Atwood and his girlfriend Marissa Cooper," said Seth.  
  
They exchanged hellos and thus began a friendship.  
  
~~  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
"So," said Tracy, "you have a daughter whose Dillon's age."  
  
"Yes," said Julie Cooper, "my Marissa is seventeen are you thinking what I am."  
  
"That we merge families," said Tracy, "tell Dillon and Marissa that if they don't get together they get cut off."  
  
"I like that," said Julie, "besides I'm sure Dillon's ten times better then that Chino kid Marissa is with now."  
  
"Trust me he is," said Tracy.  
  
~~  
  
TBC  
  
R/R.Feedback Welcome 


	2. The Dinner

For Love or Money  
  
A/N.This fic is totally AU. I don't own OC or General Hospital  
  
~~  
  
It was now the evening as Marissa knocked on the Cohen's door.  
  
"Hello Marissa," said Kirsten Cohen, "what brings you here."  
  
"I'm here to pick up Ryan," said Marissa, "he's coming with me tonight."  
  
Just then Ryan headed down the stairs.  
  
"Do I look all right," said Ryan.  
  
"You look fine," said Marissa, "it's casual just us mom and a friend of hers."  
  
"It's your mom I'm worried about," said Ryan.  
  
~~  
  
The two of them entered Julie's house and spotted an older woman.  
  
"Marissa," said Julie, "I'd like you to meet Tracy Quartermein."  
  
"How do you do," said Tracy.  
  
"Quartermein," said Ryan, "that name sounds familiar."  
  
"Well maybe you met my son," said Tracy, "anyway he's picking up a friend although in one day I have no clue what the friend will be like."  
  
"Well anyway," said Marissa, "this is Ryan Atwood."  
  
"Ah," said Tracy, "the Chino kid right."  
  
"Right," said Ryan making a face as the door opened and Dillon and Anna came in.  
  
"Mom," said Dillon, "I want you to meet my date Anna Stern."  
  
"Hello Mrs. Quartermein," said Anna.  
  
"Call me Tracy," said Tracy.  
  
"Ok," said Anna.  
  
~~  
  
Tracy excused herself into a room with Julie.  
  
"This won't do," said Tracy, "Dillon already found someone."  
  
"So,' said Julie.  
  
"So," said Tracy, "I didn't think he'd be able to replace that Jones girl so soon."  
  
"He's seventeen," said Julie.  
  
"Yea," said Tracy, "we can still do it."  
  
~~  
  
They got back in the room to see the kids laughing about something.  
  
"Quiet," said Julie, "now the reason we brought you here was to tell you."  
  
"What mom," said Marissa.  
  
"I'll continue," said Tracy, "that Marissa, Dillon you both come from pretty well off families."  
  
"So," said Dillon.  
  
"So," said Julie, "the two of you either merge those families or you will get cut off."  
  
"What are you saying," said Marissa, "Dillon and I get MARRIED."  
  
"Were just seventeen," said Dillon.  
  
"No son," said Tracy, "not married."  
  
"At least not yet," said Julie, "we mean date, go steady."  
  
"But Ryan," said Marissa.  
  
"And Anna," said Dillon.  
  
"It's your choice," said Julie, "love or money."  
  
"And money makes the world go round," said Tracy.  
  
~~  
  
TBC.  
  
R/R  
  
Feedback Welcome.. 


	3. The Plan

For Love or Money  
  
A/N.This fic is totally AU. I don't own OC or General Hospital  
  
~~  
  
The next day.  
  
"So what you're saying," said Seth, "is that Dillon and Marissa have to become seriously involved."  
  
"That's right," said Anna.  
  
"And where dose that leave you and Ryan," said Seth.  
  
"And also even if you can fake it in front of Julie and Tracy," said Summer, "everyone tells everyone else everything."  
  
"I know," said Marissa.  
  
"I have an Idea," said Ryan.  
  
~~  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
"My mom was right," said Marissa, "I knew I shouldn't have dated you Ryan Atwood."  
  
"Well Marissa Cooper," said Ryan, "I knew I couldn't date you anyway your too good for me."  
  
"Hold it," said Luke Ward Marissa's ex heading over, "you can make it work."  
  
"No we can't," said Marissa, 'you were right about Chino all along Luke."  
  
"Dose this mean," said Luke.  
  
"No," said Marissa, "not after TJ."  
  
~~  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"I'm going to fast," said Anna, 'I need more time getting over my brief relationship with Seth."  
  
"You mean," said Dillon.  
  
"Friends," said Anna.  
  
"Friends," said Dillon.  
  
~~  
  
Dillon and Marissa met in the middle of the Quad smiling.  
  
"Ryan dumped me," said Marissa.  
  
"Anna was using me," said Dillon.  
  
"Want to go out," said Marissa.  
  
"Why not," said Dillon?  
  
~~  
  
Later on Marissa found a note in her locker.  
  
-Marissa-Think of a neutral place we can meet.I can't be apart for too long. Love, Ryan.  
  
Marissa smiled knowing the plan was in motion.  
  
~~  
  
TBC  
  
Ideas strongly welcome.I am having a block on this fic 


	4. The First Date

For Love or Money  
  
A/N.This fic is totally AU. I don't own OC or General Hospital  
  
I'm still blocked but I thought I'd try another chapter.Ideas welcome.I also am changing the coupling. Seth/Summer, some Ryan/Marissa, Dillon/Marissa, Dillon/Anna (small part), Dillon/Georgie, maybe Ryan/Georgie  
  
~~  
  
That day after school Dillon got home.  
  
"So son how was school," said Tracy.  
  
"Fine," said Dillon, "I'm going with some friends to a party tonight."  
  
"Oh," said Tracy.  
  
"Yea," said Dillon, "and I'm now dating Marissa it turns out Anna was using me and well he and Ryan weren't right."  
  
"That's because he's not from a background like us," said Tracy.  
  
"Well anyway," said Dillon, "I gotta go."  
  
~~  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Marissa was sitting on bed at her dads getting changed and talking on the phone to Julie.  
  
"We broke up," said Marissa, "you were right mom I'm better off with Dillon."  
  
"I'm glad you agree sweetheart," said Julie.  
  
"I gotta go," said Marissa.  
  
~~  
  
Later that night.  
  
They were at a typical Newport party.  
  
"Dillon," said Seth, "welcome to the dark side."  
  
"You haven't met my family," said Dillon, "anyway is Anna coming."  
  
"She doesn't like this scene," said Seth, "I don't either but being in love means compromising."  
  
"Yes it dose Seth," said Summer, "I go to the IMAX you go to the party."  
  
"They are so cute," said Ryan aren't they.  
  
"Never call us cute," said Seth as Summer punched him playfully.  
  
"Fine were cute," said Seth.  
  
"So," said Marissa, "we should do this Dillon."  
  
"What are we doing exactly," said Dillon.  
  
"Letting everyone know were an item," said Marissa looking at Ryan and winking.  
  
They left.  
  
"Sorry you're the fifth wheel man," said Seth.  
  
"I could set you up," said Summer.  
  
"It's ok," said Ryan, "It's not for real Marissa and I will get back eventually."  
  
~~  
  
Later that night.  
  
"I can't believe they bought it," said Dillon as he was dropping Marissa off at her dads.  
  
"Well you made it work," said Marissa in a slur, "I know I'm not supposed to but I kind of like you Dillon."  
  
"I like you too Marissa," said Dillon.  
  
"No," said Marissa, "I mean LIKE you LIKE you."  
  
"Your drunk," said Dillon.  
  
"I'm not that drunk," said Marissa, "anyway I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye," said Dillon.  
  
~~  
  
Dillon headed toward his home and ran into Anna.  
  
"When we staged our brake up," said Anna, "well I still really need time to get over my past relationship."  
  
"I kind of did too," said Dillon, "oh well at least I have Marissa."  
  
"I feel sorry for Ryan," said Anna.  
  
"He'll find someone if he can't just wait this out," said Dillon.  
  
"Well see ya," said Anna continuing on and leaving Dillon.  
  
"Speaking of old flames," said Dillon, "I wonder what Georgie is doing."  
  
At that exact moment a cab pulled up in front of the house Dillon was living in now in Newport and Georgie Jones got out.  
  
"He's going to be surprised," thought Georgie.  
  
~~  
  
TBC.  
  
Again Ideas PLEASE 


	5. The One That Got Away

For Love or Money  
  
A/N.This fic is totally AU. I don't own OC or General Hospital  
  
~~  
  
Georgie got out of the cab and looked into the dark night.  
  
"I don't want Tracy to see me," she thought, "I'll find a place to stay till morning."  
  
She left so fast that Dillon never noticed her.  
  
~~  
  
The next day-  
  
"What's going on," said Dillon looking at Seth and Summer.  
  
"They're having another fight," said Marissa.  
  
"But they looked too perfect," said Dillon.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving," said Ryan, "anyway my brake is over so I'll leave you."  
  
"See you later," said Marissa.  
  
"Why don't we take a walk," said Dillon, "leave these two to there fight."  
  
"Great idea," said Marissa, "I was getting a headache."  
  
The two left and were walking on the beach and ran into Georgie.  
  
"Dillon," said Georgie as she saw him kiss Marissa, "how could you."  
  
"Georgie," said Dillon, "I didn't know you were in Newport."  
  
"Well I didn't know you'd find someone else," said Georgie, "I thought we were soalmates."  
  
"We are," said Dillon, "It's a long story."  
  
"Like when you slept with Sage," said Georgie, "this is the last straw we are over."  
  
"But," said Dillon but she was gone.  
  
~~  
  
Georgie ran into the restaurant were a now alone Seth was sitting moping.  
  
"Excuse me," said Georgie.  
  
"Who me," said Seth.  
  
"Yea," said Georgie, "I'm new and I could use someone to show me around."  
  
"I would but I have to warn you," said Seth, "I have just been through a bad breakup."  
  
"So have I," said Georgie.  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	6. The Truth

For Love or Money  
  
A/N.This fic is totally AU. I don't own OC or General Hospital  
  
~~  
  
Later on at the Cohen pool house Dillon and Marissa were sitting waiting for Ryan to come home.  
  
"I can't believe she saw that," said Dillon, "I really wanted everything to work but now ."  
  
"I understand," said Marissa.  
  
"What are you doing here," said Georgie walking in, "I thought this was Seth's place."  
  
"It is," said Dillon.  
  
"I'll leave you too," said Marissa leaving.  
  
"This was a set up," said Georgie, 'Dillon I swear."  
  
"I assure you," said Dillon, "I had no clue about any of this however I'd like to explain."  
  
"Try," said Georgie.  
  
"Well I was forced to move here and had no clue why," said Dillon, "so when my mom told me we were invited to a dinner party our second day hear I brought a date to piss mom off."  
  
"Marissa," said Georgie.  
  
"Anna," said Dillon, "she was just dumped and was kind of needing a rebound guy at the time so I volunteered."  
  
"Nothing happened," said Georgie, "with Anna I mean."  
  
"Mom and Marissa's mom tell us if the two of us don't date and possibly wed one day we'll be disowned," said Dillon, "Marissa even dumped her one and only and he is PLAYING ALONG"  
  
"So you don't really love her," said Georgie, "I'm so sorry then."  
  
"Why," said Dillon.  
  
The door opened as Seth entered.  
  
"There you are Georgie," said Seth, "I see you met Dillon."  
  
"He was the ex," said Georgie.  
  
"Oh," said Seth.  
  
"It's ok," said Dillon, "I understand."  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	7. The Problem

For Love or Money  
  
A/N.This fic is totally AU. I don't own OC or General Hospital  
  
~~  
  
After the Awkward moment in the pool house Dillon met Marissa outside.  
  
"I can't believe she's dating Seth," said Dillon.  
  
"Georgie," said Marissa, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all my fault," said Dillon, "I should have never decided to play this game I should have chosen love all along."  
  
"We were just being shallow," said Marissa.  
  
~~  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"What," said Tracy, "he took it all."  
  
"Well most of it," said Edward.  
  
"I can't believe AJ would do that," said Tracy.  
  
"Believe it," said Edward, "so I hope you have a plan."  
  
"Trust me," said Tracy.  
  
~~  
  
"So," said Seth, "want to play some videogames or something."  
  
"Sure," said Georgie, "sounds fun."  
  
"Ah," said Sandy, "I see we have company."  
  
"Dad," said Seth, "this is Georgie Jones, Georgie my dad Sandy Cohen."  
  
"Hi," said Georgie.  
  
"Hi," said Sandy.  
  
~~  
  
"What do you mean your nephew took it," said Julie.  
  
"I mean he wired to his own account and led the country," said Tracy.  
  
"Well what do you expect me to put up," said Julie, "you know what my husband did leaving me to try and marry off my daughters to rich guys."  
  
"I know," said Tracy.  
  
~~  
  
"Hi mom," said Dillon.  
  
"Hi mom," said Marissa.  
  
"Hi kids," Julie and Tracy said together.  
  
"What's wrong," said Marissa.  
  
"It's off," said Julie, "if you want to be with Chino feel free."  
  
"Why the change of heart," said Marissa.  
  
"Tracy's nephew AJ took the money that would have been yours," said Julie.  
  
"He don't," said Dillon.  
  
"I'm afraid so," said Tracy, "so if you want to go back with that Anna girl for now."  
  
"It doesn't matter," said Dillon, "I love Georgie and she's moved on."  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	8. The Apology

For Love or Money  
  
A/N.This fic is totally AU. I don't own OC or General Hospital  
  
~~  
  
"He did what," said Ryan at Marissa's dads later that evening.  
  
"He took all the family's money and fled the country," said Marissa, "the deal is off and we can be together."  
  
"And Dillon is ok with this," said Ryan.  
  
"He's glad for us," said Marissa, "but his girlfriend is dating someone close to home."  
  
"Who," said Ryan.  
  
"Seth," said Marissa.  
  
"I'm sorry to here that," said Ryan.  
  
"Well not everyone can be as happy as us," said Marissa.  
  
~~  
  
Dillon waited outside of the Cohen's for Seth and Georgie to come home.  
  
"Georgie," said Dillon.  
  
"I told you I've herd enough," said Georgie.  
  
"Marissa and I are over," said Dillon, "I love you."  
  
"Really," said Georgie.  
  
"Yea," said Dillon, "the two of us were selfish and even if AJ hadn't taken most of our money we were going to stop this game."  
  
"So Marissa is back with Ryan," said Seth.  
  
"Yea," said Dillon, "and I'd like to get back with Georgie.  
  
"Hmm," said Georgie, "let me think."  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	9. The Goodbye Girl

For Love or Money  
  
A/N.This fic is totally AU. I don't own OC or General Hospital  
  
~~  
  
"You done thinking," said Dillon.  
  
"Yea," said Georgie, "and I made up my mind I'm with Seth now Sorry."  
  
"It's ok," said Dillon, "I deserve it."  
  
Dillon walked away and Seth turned to Georgie.  
  
"Are you crazy," said Seth, "I know true love when I see it."  
  
"Yea," said Georgie, "then you must be blind."  
  
Funny," said Seth, "anyway there's a spark between you and Dillon that's not between the two of us."  
  
"There could be,' said Georgie.  
  
"No there can't," said Seth, "go back to him you know you want to."  
  
"And you," said Georgie.  
  
"I'll reconcile with Summer," said Seth, "if not there's always Anna."  
  
"Well goodbye," said Georgie.  
  
"Bye," said Seth.  
  
~~  
  
"Dillon,' said Georgie, "wait up."  
  
"What now," said Dillon.  
  
"This," said Georgie kissing him, "I changed my mind Dillon you're my one and only and you always will be."  
  
"I love you too Georgie," said Dillon, 'now lets go home."  
  
~~  
  
THE END 


End file.
